


Про Финрода и Намо

by BotanChan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan





	Про Финрода и Намо

Впервые Артафиндэ видит Намо на одном из праздников в честь Середины лета, и не сразу понимает кто это: ни до, ни после владыка Мандоса не появляется на пирах. Артафиндэ с любопытством изучает высокую фигуру, укрытую одеянием странного тёмного цвета, который невозможно назвать, потому что невозможно уловить. Чёрный? Или нет, серый. Или сизый. Или всё же?..

Артафиндэ ощущает странный трепет и делает шаг вперёд, желая заговорить с неизвестным, желая увидеть его лицо полностью, а не только край капюшона и бледный подбородок. И тот в ответ вдруг поворачивается, ловя чужой жадный взгляд. Артафиндэ задыхается.

Глаза Намо – зеркало, и в них он видит себя самого, юного, красивого и беспечного, и себя же – молодого, раненного ужасом и болью, но всё равно встающего, и себя – взрослого, застывшего на тонкой грани между чужим отчаянием и собственной надеждой, и снова себя, так много, так красиво, так отвратительно, так страшно и так неизбежно. То что было, то что есть, то, что только может быть из «было» и «есть» тысячью вариантов, сотней тысяч несыгранных пока мелодий.

Взгляд Намо ужасает и заставляет либо бежать, либо в отчаянии бросаться в бой, бездумно и безнадёжно, в бесплодной попытке отменить неизменное. Но Артафиндэ не делает ни того, ни другого. Он набирает полную грудь воздуха, улыбается и делает ещё один шаг навстречу, и тянется рукой, чтобы прикоснуться, чтобы познать свою судьбу, а на самом деле – собственную сущность, ведь судьба каждого – он сам, пусть не каждый готов это признать.

Прежде, чем он успевает дотронуться, Намо отворачивается, а потом и вовсе пропадает, покидая круг света, песен и смеха. Его шаги бесшумны, но тяжелы, и кажется странным, что земля не сотрясается от этой поступи.

Артафиндэ разочарован, но его печаль быстро развеивается в окружающем веселье.

 

Второй раз Артафиндэ видит Намо на скале надо льдами Хелкараксэ, и тогда же впервые слышит его. Воздух вокруг пропитан гневом, ужасом, болью и пронзительным холодом, перед которым блекнет даже морозное дыхание Мелькора, названного Морготом. Голос Намо опускается сверху, накрывает, многих и многих пригибая к самой земле.

– Проклятие валар...

– Валары разгневаны нами...

Слова клубятся вокруг, в них мешаются отчаяние и злость, стыд и возмущённый протест.

– Почему они судят нас тогда, как сами не сделали ничего?!

Артафиндэ стоит прямо и смотрит Намо в глаза, и хотя они очень далеко, всё равно видит своё отражение, опять своё, только своё. Видит кровь на мече в собственной руке, и на лице, и страшные раны, и слёзы, которые прольёт над убитыми. Но нет в глазах Намо гнева, и проклятия тоже нет, ведь рок нолдор – сами нолдор, и ничего более. Артафиндэ кусает губы, он знает, что может изменить судьбу – если изменит себя, и это одновременно просто и невозможно.

«Прости, Владыка», – хочется сказать ему, но это была бы постыдно бессмысленная фраза, недостойная того, кто хоть на каплю причастен к искусству сложения слов. Намо не прощает и не карает, он лишь ждёт, когда живые пройдут ими самими вымощенную дорогу, а затем оглашает итог.

Вместо этого Артафиндэ шепчет одними губами:

– До свидания, Владыка, – и вдруг улыбается, думая о неотвратимой встрече. В непроглядной темноте и хаосе последних дней эта неизбежность вдруг возвращает ему тихое спокойствие.

Намо ещё мгновение стоит на скале, затем исчезает.

 

В третий раз Артафиндэ сперва не замечает Намо. Его можно простить: в нём слишком много боли и усталости. Всё его тело горит от разлившегося в крови яда, во рту застыл мерзкий привкус волчьей шерсти, нет сил даже шевельнуться. Вокруг – тьма и хриплая песня Берена, который не вынесет сильмарилл из плена Ангбарда. От этого Артафиндэ чувствует горечь, по сравнению с которой даже яд сладок, словно мёд.

Он с самого начала понимал, что добыть камень возможно лишь милостью валар, которая не оставила нолдор даже здесь: орёл Манвэ спустился с небес, а Ульмо показал, где следует выстроить скрытые города. Однако с тех пор минуло много времени и руки изгнанников не стали чище, напротив. Мечами и кровью они чертили свою судьбу, в которой не было места Предвечному свету. Артафиндэ надеялся, что смертному, не отравленному жаждой сильмарилла, удастся больше, что смертный сможет иначе, однако не вышло.

Или всё же?..

Берен поёт. Он всё ещё способен петь, он дышит и двигается, он жив, а значит, путь его не обязательно окончен. Дальше Берен пойдёт один, но он может пойти, вот что главное.

– О, Владыка Намо, дай ему его дорогу, не обрывай, – шепчет Артафиндэ одними губами, впервые решившись на подобное воззвание.

Глупая мольба, ведь Намо не отвечает на просьбы, не раздаёт даров и его нельзя разжалобить. Он лишь возвращает тебе твоё, а больше у него ничего нет. Однако никто иной не услышит Артафиндэ из смрадного осквернённого подземелья, и, если говорить откровенно, он не хочет, чтобы сейчас его слышал кто-то иной.

– Прошу тебя...

– Не проси, – шепчет тьма. – Не нужно. Его голос достиг нужных ушей.

Артафиндэ чуть вздрагивает, ощущая пожатие своей ладони. Боль осыпается с него вместе с тяжестью роа. Он видит свет из-за рухнувшей стены подземелья и неопределимо тёмные глаза Намо, в которых сейчас нет его отражения. Артафиндэ улыбается этим глазам, потом Намо мягко поднимает его на руки и уносит в сумрак посмертия.

 

Те, кто умеет умирать, говорят, что здесь ужас, что здесь обречённость, что здесь покой и что здесь отдохновение. Они все правы и все неправы. В Мандосе нет ничего, и в Мандосе есть всё. Это «всё» пришедшие несут на себе.

Намо погружает многочисленные фэа в туман своих владений. Порой он сожалеет о том, что приносят эрухини, но никогда даже не думает отнять у них хотя бы часть груза. Закон Иллуватара гласит, что преступление – забрать чужое, а Намо воплощает закон.

Фэа по-разному отзываются на его прикосновения, он ощущал всё, от ненависти до благоговения, от страха до радости. Намо не беспокоят их чувства, он выполняет свой долг размеренно и без колебаний, независимо от того, нравится ли ему путь, пройденный тем или иным эрухини.

Однако сейчас шаги Намо впервые с создания Арды сбиваются с неизменного ритма. Он медлит отпустить новую фэа в Мандос, где она сможет отдохнуть перед возвращением к жизни, тянет соприкосновение. Артафиндэ чист как воды горного озера и греет как солнечный луч. Время стоит на пороге Мандоса, и Намо стоит вместе с ним, созерцая фэа, которая дремлет в его ладонях так, словно они – самая нежная постель в Арде.


End file.
